


Awsten’s Birthday Surpise

by peterickswhore



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Relationships, Dark Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Identity, Semi-Public Sex, Surprise Ending, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: It’s Awsten’s birthday so Otto and Geoff decide to give him a rather special presentSmut warning and slight gore warning





	Awsten’s Birthday Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently listening to Awsten and Travis' podcast again so I've decided to try to write a fic including a shit ton of things Awsten says he hates because I live to be an annoying bitch

awsten likes riding. horses... rollercoasters... dicks... his pale slutty ass lusts for them all. for his whole life he's been desperate for all three so this year his friends decide to give him them all.  
  
when the day cums they sneak into awstens house at 6am and kidnap him from his bed. like the sleepy slut he is awsten doesnt wake up until they get to the abandoned amusement park. once there otto and geoff share smirks before waking up their least favourite lead singer.  
  
geoff tries shaking awsten awake but the violet haired boy stays stubbornly asleep so ottie takes matters into his own hands. he tries once to shake awsten awake before letting out a grumpy baby huff and punching the pasty boy in the face  
  
awsten wakes up with a wimpy yelp and clutches his face while looking at the boys standing over him with a dumb pout. "oooooooooottie did you hurt me? i am small baby why you punch baby?" geoff is about to comfort the sad birthday boy but otto kicks him in the shins then leaps on awsten like a short angry squirrel. he pins awsten down to lick at his bleeding nose and moans at the metally taste that floods his mouth. it that tastes almost as good as he imagines awstens dick would taste.  
  
once the muscley boy has licked all the blood off the scrawny boys face he gets off and let's geoff strap awsten into a rollercoaster car they stole from a garbage truck. despite the purple slut whining at the smell otto doesnt care a fuck about him and quickly sends him on his way down the track.  
  
awsten screams and quivers the whole way down the rollercoaster track like the wimp he is. he doesnt know how geoff and otto got an abandoned rollercoaster to work but if he thinks about it too much he will shit himself and the others will force him to eat it.  
  
as hes almost at the end of the track the cart screeches to a halt and two figures step out onto the track. awstens shitty eyes adjust to the darkness in the tunnel then he feels a rush of blood to his joystick at the sight of naked geoff and otto in front of him. as the twink watches the two other boys start dancing and shake their tiny booties like strippers while their fat 10 inch members bounce against their thicc thighs.  
  
aussi boy almost cums in his own pants but luckily before he can geoff snaps his magical emo fingers and all awstens clothes disappear so his tiny shrivelled pee pee is exposed. he tries to cover himself but the other two have seen his smol shlong so many times that they could even draw it in their sleep.  
  
now that awsten is exposed otto fixes him with a majestic eagle like stare before dropping into a squat so low that the vampiric boys dick strings to attention to compensate for lost height. otto keeps squatting until awstens dick is painfully hard then straights his tree trunk-esque legs and stalks towards the tiny lavender goddess in front of him.  
  
awsten starts to move towards otto but before he can the unicycle boi grabs his arm and yanks him out of the cart despite dislocating his shoulder in the process. with a moan awsten lets himself get pressed to the front of the cart while otto plays his ass like bongos. he keeps playing until geoff comes up and shoves his dingus right into awsten. otto gets mad that old man jeffy got that yummy twink asshole before him so he grabs awstens face and impales it with his meatstick.  
  
the purple haired sex toy quivers with pleasure and spreads all his holes wider. while otto attempts to choke awsten to death with his meat stick geoff reaches back and pulls a tattoo machine out of his asshole. using his magic emo essence as ink he tattoos his name across the noodle boys ass while still raw dogging his anus. once geoffs name is done otto reaches over to snatch the machine off him and write his own name to make awstens ass into a sexy crossword puzzle.  
  
like the slutty bottom bitch he is awsten loves the pain and begs for more despite his mouth full of cock. geoff obeys like the nice baby he is and goes back to ripping the lil aussi ass apart with his throbbing member.  
  
awstens virgin asshole feels so good that its not long before geoffy cackles and makes dumps sperm in the lilac boys spasming hole. before it can make aussi preggo the large emo leans down and slurps the cummies out of him like an enthusiastic hoover.  
  
once his assholes clean again otto impales awsten once more with his dong before the two daddies do fancy martial arts flips while swapping places. otto growls wolfishly at the loose stretched out hole in front of him but since hes a smart boy he finds a solution. he takes a breath before regurgitating the cocaine he drank last night into awsten. the cocaine sparkles like pixie dust and tightens awstens anus until hes a tight little virgin again.  
  
otto caws like a dying chicken nugget and slams his ding a ling in the pea sized gap in front of him. since we all know otto is secretly jesus his magical pre-cum makes awsten levitate while flapping his arms like a seagull begging for chips.  
  
during this whole fiasco geoff just stands there watching silently while awsten makes all the noise to mimic every interview they've ever done. despite trying to pretend he doesnt have a daddy kink awsten spends the whole time screaming about ottos daddiness in order to mimic every parx stan alive.  
  
the otters always had penis problems so within a few flaps of awstens noodle shaped wings he lets out his goopy whiteness into the boy. unlike geoff the strong boi leaves it in there in the hopes of making sexy babies with aussi for him to then have babies with again one day.  
  
with one last squawk the gays fall back to the ground and awsten breaks his head open on the cart. while awsten quivers and moans from the sexy pain his band mates exchange a bushy eyebrow based look then reveal their dirty secret.  
  
otto peels off the dead corpse he was wearing to show that he was travis all along. geoff does the same to expose his jawnness to the world.  
  
while awsten cries that he didn't have children with the people he thought he did travey and jawney high five then descend back into the depths of hell they came from. the sing song boy sobs and quivers over the real goeff and ottie bodies before pulling out his own intestines which magically form into a snake. instead of admitting to the world he let those two waterparks clingers into his booty hole the twink pulls a cleopatra and commits suicide by snake.

The End <3


End file.
